


A Brief Lesson In The Occult

by labyrinthineRetribution



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coffee, Crystals, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinthineRetribution/pseuds/labyrinthineRetribution
Summary: my school had me write a short story about occultism and i did jaderose bc why the hell not
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Brief Lesson In The Occult

While in no certain terms would you ever call yourself a morning person, the silence between four and seven are some of your favorite hours. It's like the world exist in a sort of unreal, suspended state. Time seems endless and yet unmoving.

You perch at the edge of your bed, coffee mug in hand, bleary eyed and drowsy. While you may find comfort in the unnerving hush that falls over your home at dawn, nobody should ever willingly wake up to experience it. 

Jaspers is still sound asleep in your lap, jet black fur rising and falling with every breath, whiskers occasionally twitching. The kitten sleeps so much to save up his energy, most likely to face a long day of doing absolutely nothing of worth and eating as man non-edible items as he could get his paws on. 

Somewhere deep within the darkened halls of your home, a phone rings. You make your way downstairs, footsteps echoing with each step. By the time you’ve reached the kitchen, the ringing has stopped. You wait by the phone, if it's important they’ll call again.

There it is. 

"Lalonde speaking," you say into the receiver, coiling the phone's cord around your finger.

"Rose?" a familiar voice answers back.

You smile to yourself.

“To what do I owe this pleasure Jade?” 

“I just wanted to say hi Rose, it isn’t that deep,” she giggles. God, you loved the way she laughs.

“I suppose that’s a valid reason, but it still doesn’t explain what you’re doing up at this ungodly hour.”

“Just going for a walk is all, you know how it is.”

You nod, parting the drapes to look out at the backyard, “If you say so.”

You both chat for a bit, waxing poetic over nothing. You haven’t spoken in a while, and her voice is still just as bright and lovely as you remember. You notice the patches of dead grass dotted over your lawn, bleached the color of pale hay. You put a cup of coffee on, filling your kitchen with the near nauseating smell of espresso and the sound of grinding beans.

“So, do you have anything planned today?” she asks nonchalantly.

“Not anything important,” you inform her, “although I was planning on heading over to that little shop on Pinewood for some new crystals.”

“Crystals? What do you need those for?”

“Oh, they’re just something I use for good luck.”

“Do they work?”

You pause for a moment, letting the question turn over in your mind. The coffee maker turns off with a sharp beep and you grab a mostly clean mug from the dishrack.

“Well, I’d like to think they do. They’ve become sort of a constant in my life, and the idea of the energy that they hold is rather fascinating. They act sort of like...a mindfulness exercise for me, in a sense. Something to keep me grounded.”

“God, that sounds really cool,” Jade gushes, “I’m glad you’ve found something like that in your life.”

“I am too.”

You take a deep sip, letting the taste sit in your mouth a bit. It's very strong, you aren’t the biggest fan of sweetners. The almost overwhelming flavor helps start your mind a bit. You sit on a thought for a bit, then get back to Jade.

“Jade, would you, if you’re not too busy that is, care to join me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Go to that store with me. I could tell you more about this kind of stuff, if you’d like?”

Her end goes silent for a minute, as she presumably thinks it over. Your cat enters the kitchen and promptly begins headbutting your leg in an attempt to get you to pay attention to him.

“I’d love to!” she finally replies. A breath you hadn’t even known you were holding is finally let out.

“Excellent. Meet you there around, say three?”

“Got it. Catch you later Rose!”

The line goes dead.

The rest of your day goes by with menial tasks, cleaning and working and bothering your other friends. You head out around two-thirty, the sharp autumn air stealing your breath and freezing your face. You follow the familiar route to your favorite shop a few blocks down, specializing in books, crystals, herbs and other assorted odds and ends. It always smelled strongly of either lavender, peppermint or weed.

You had texted Jade the address right as you were heading out and found her waiting for you right outside the door. Her unusually long, messy dark hair whips around her face in the wind, the afternoon sun glinting off her round glasses. She spots you almost instantly, her mouth splitting into a wide, friendly grin, showcasing the gap in her teeth as she waves you over. 

She gives you a very enthusiastic hug, you swear you might have heard your spine pop a little. She has to bend down to make it more comfortable, as she almost has a full foot on your tiny five foot and two inch frame. She smells earthy, like a garden right after the rain.

“You look good,” you comment.

She laughs a little, her bright green eyes lighting up.

“Thank you!” she chuckles,”and so do you, I really like what you’ve done with your hair.”

You unconsciously reach up and feel some of the tight coils, bleached white and cut short, contrasting starkly with the deep brown on your skin. You feel your face heat up.

“Thank you for that, it still feels a little strange having it this short,” you agree, “shall we?”

You offer your arm and she takes it, letting you guide her inside. You let your eyes adjust to the dim light as Jade takes a look around, inspecting each item with care. She spots the crystal section and waves you over, eyes widened in fascination as she stares at each glittering rock.

“They’re all so pretty…” she whispers.

You nod in agreement. They really are beautiful.

“Hey, what’s your sign?”

“What?” She looks up, an amused look on her face.

“Just humor me,” you press.

She thinks it over then informs you that she’s a Sagittarius. You keep this in mind as you walk along the rows of multicolored gems, stopping to inspect a few. Finally, you find what you’re looking for.

“Here, check this out,” you tell her, pressing a black stone with white detailing into her hands.

“Woah, this is a really nice one,” she tells you, turning it over to look in the light, “what kind is it?”

“Snowflake Obsidian. It's used to keep you grounded and focused.”

She nods, cradling it in her palm.

“I think I might buy it,” she decides, “but before I make up my mind, could you show me more? I think I might come back here” 

“Of course.”

You two spend a good chunk of the afternoon there, looking through books on astrology and sniffing your way through the candle section. Jade seems really into it, eagerly asking you questions about whatever she sees and you answering them just as fervently. She ends up buying not only the obsidian, but some candles and a little book on star signs as well. You say your goodbyes, making plans to meet again soon. 

The sun has set, the last few traces of orange and pink at the edge of the sky. It’s been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by dont forget to like comment and subscribe for more bullshit


End file.
